Bleeding Hearts
by Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of the lady on a manor, and she's engaged to the Prince,Inu Yasha! What happens when she is kidnapped and impersonated by the evil Naraku's daughter? Will the prince fall for it? InuKag, MirSan, Hojo Kikyo bashing
1. Damsel

Sahrah: Hello! This is a special fic written by me!

Diane: oh, I think that they're _all_ special!

Leeza: Sah-chan already said that kissing up will not get you candy.

Diane: DAMMIT!

Sahrah: ooh. Fear my alternate universing!

Harhas: oh, stop complaining, Diane!

Yuki: yeah. What this fic about?

Sahrah: Well, like I was saying, this is a special fic because the night before I typed it, I dreamed it first. And I was forced to make up the ending because my little sister woke me up… ((glare))

Harhas: and like, it was an amazing ending!

Sahrah: … still no chocolate.

Harhas: ((cries))

Sahrah: now, to start this fic…

Leeza: WAIT!

Sahrah: … Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters in Inu Yasha. I also do not own Yuki Sohma, from Furuba. BUT I WILL ONE DAY! MEANIE!

**Chapter 1: Damsel**

The lady Kagome Higurashi leaned her head outside of the window of her manor. She sighed. "So boring…. Maybe I'll practice a few shots." What most of the servants on the manor knew that Lady Kagome could truly shoot an arrow. She could also wave a sword quite nicely, while maneuvering a shield and possibly a spear. But her forte was definitely archery. Kagome's mother approved of it as well.

Right now, the young teenager was waiting for her beloved, the prince Inu Yasha. She knew that they were expected to marry. What she did not know was what the day would truly lead to.

After a few hours of waiting in the archery range, she heard a familiar voice. "Nice shot, K'gome." She whirled around, dropped her bow and arrows, and fell into Inu Yasha's arms. Her mother came outside to greet Her Majesty the queen, Inu Yasha's mother.

The mothers giggled. "Ah, young love." Kagome blushed and curtsied awkwardly before the queen, Inu Yasha, and his brother Seshomaru. Their father the king was away on business.

After Inu Yasha bowed back and kissed her hand, Kagome said, "Mother, can we borrow some horses for a ride in the fields?" Her mother, Tsuki, nodded and said, "I will have Yuka prepare your horse Kaji and a horse for the prince. Prince Inu Yasha, would you enjoy the horse you rode upon your last visit?"

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to say that he would prefer his own horse when his mother shot him a look that said, '_Say yes or you'll wish you never came_.' "Yes," said Inu Yasha meekly. "I would enjoy that horse."

So the stable girls Yuka and Ayumi prepared the horses. Kagome's lad in waiting, Eri, brought them out. With a curtsy, Eri scurried away. Inu Yasha helped Kagome into the saddle, although she didn't need any help, and then he mounted.

"Enjoy your ride!" called Queen Izayoi . "Yes!" Lady Tsuki agreed. Inu Yasha flattened his ears against his head.

It was a well known fact in the country that Inu Yasha, the prince, was a half demon. The king was a powerful demon named Taisho, and the Queen Izayoi was a beautiful human maiden. The other prince, Seshomaru, his mother who had been a full demoness named Jiyuu. Jiyuu had been a true warrior and died in a battle to protect Taisho. Taisho had remarried Izayoi who had mothered Inu Yasha.

Kagome's brilliant horse, Kaji, was a chestnut stallion. Kaji, meaning fire, was a perfect name for this fiery steed. He and Kagome were a great team. Plus Kaji would not bear any other rider.

Inu Yasha and Kagome rode off into the fields of the Higurashi Manor. Finally they stopped for lunch. "So let me guess… Ramen?" asked Kagome with a grin. Inu Yasha grinned back. "Hell yeah!"

Kagome smiled and opened her lunch basket. "So then… my mother is having a ball tonight," said Kagome, "which is why you're here."

"Yup," sad Inu Yasha, "And I can't wait to see you in that kimono." Kagome blushed a lot. "r-right well… heh… we'll see Miroku. We don't get to see him much because he lives so far away."

"Yeah… shame, isn't it?" asked Inu Yasha. Kagome nodded. She couldn't wait!

* * *

"Oooh, Lady Kagome, I'm excited!" giggled Eri.

"Huh? Why?" asked Kagome as Eri brushed her hair.

"All the servants are saying that the prince is going to propose to you tonight!"

"WHAT?" blushed Kagome.

"'tis true, milady," smiled Eri.

* * *

"Now announcing… Lord Miroku, the Monk."

"Now announcing… Baroness Tsuki Higurashi… and her daughter, Lady Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome walked down the grand hall stairs as all the guests turned to look at her. She smiled and nodded and curtsied. '_Too bad Inu Yasha and his family get announced last…_' she thought.

"Now announcing… Lord Hojo, Captain of the Guard."

'_Daaaaaaaaamnit. Dammit to Hell…'_ Kagome mentally screamed. Now if there was such thing as obvious crushes, it was Hojo.

"Hello, milady," bowed Hojo. "'Ah… greetings, Lord Hojo," Kagome said with a fake smile. Hojo kissed her hand and said, "would you care to dance?" many of the people turned to look. Somehow, the rumor of Hojo and Kagome being in love had spread. A rumor that had surely not been Hojo because he was to dull to spread rumors. A mystery in itself…

"Now announcing the Royal Family. Her majesty Queen Izayoi, His majesty Taishi, Prince Seshomaru, and Prince Inu Yasha."

Kagome whirled around to see Inu Yasha almost running down the stairs. "M-Milady," he panted, out of breah, "will you dance with me?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Kagome. "I'm sorry, Lord Hojo," she apologized as Inu Yasha spun her away. They stopped after one song next to Miroku.

"Miroku!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Hey Inu Yasha, Kagome," smiled Miroku.

"Nice 'ta see you," said Inu Yasha

"Announcing Lord… uh… Naraku and his daughter… Lady Kikyo."

They all looked up at the stairs. These were unfamiliar names. Naraku was a black haired man with an evil demeanor. His daughter Kikyo looked like… an evil version of Kagome!

"Kagome, she looks like you!" exclaimed Inu Yasha. "Yeah, she does," whispered Miroku.

"…"

What the three friends didn't know was that "Lord" Naraku and "Lady" Kikyo were in fact imposters. They had been plotting out of sheer jealousy to do some bad stuff…

The friends soon forgot about the strange guests and resumed dancing. At one point, Inu Yasha left to go to the announcer person who had been introducing guests. Kagome could see him whispering something, but suspected nothing.

The announcer yelled, "Prince Inu Yasha wishes to make an announcement." Everyone quickly hushed and watched as Inu Yasha led Kagome to the middle of the floor.

"Kagome," he said, "you and I have been… together… for about 7 months, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well," he continued, "I kind of want us to be together forever, so…" Inu Yasha knelt in front of Kagome and said,. "Lady Kagome, Daughter of Tsuki Higurashi, I ask for your hand in marriage."

Everyone was incredibly silent as the prince held forward a diamond ring. "I've given you one ring every month, Kagome. But of all of them, I hope this one means the most." Kagome took it, admired it, and silently placed it on her finger.

"Prince Inu Yasha, I accept your proposal. I love you!" exclaimed Kagome. Inu Yasha smiled at her and said, "Then in that case, my announcement is this- Please meet my betrothed, Kagome!" Everyone cheered. Except, of course, for two people. Naraku and Kikyo. They just smirked.

Several hours later, after endless hugs and congratulations, Inu Yasha and Kagome shared a dance. Hojo had walked off sulkily, and was nowhere to be found. Miroku was beaming, as were the royal family and the Higurashi family members.

"So," mumbled Inu Yasha, "when do ya 'wanna get married?" Kagome considered this. "As soon as humanly possible." She declared quietly.

Suddenly, all the lights went out. Kagome stifled a scream and pressed her face into Inu Yasha's strong chest. Ladies were screaming and running, and the guards were shouting orders.

Inu Yasha quietly handed her a dagger. "Just in case, never let go of it. It has my royal crest on it. Use it a proof if anything happens. Kagome nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her, said, "all right."

Evil laughter was heard as the lights dimmed on. "Fools!" shouted an angry male voice. Everyone looked to the source as hundreds of demons swept into the room. "AIEEE!" screamed the maids.

Inu Yasha, King Taisho, and Seshomaru swept into action, slaying dozens of demons. "WIND TUNNEL!" came Miroku's voice.

A hand grabbed Kagome's wrist. Everyone froze as the notorious Naraku held Kagome captive. "Time to disappear…" he murmured as everything went black.

**Chapter End.**

Everyone: YOU HAVE WEIRD DREAMS!

Sahrah: Yes… I think I'm in love with my own brilliance.

Yuki: and me too.

Sahrah: Well duh. In anycase, review or I'll kill Miroku, which would make other people sad.

Harhas: Right, well, if we made fun of something else right now, it would kill the story, so… This is Harhas, Leeza, Diane, Yuki and…

Sahrah: Great Evil Authoress Sahrah Marmlade, signing off! REVIEW!


	2. Kouga's Ship

Sahrah: Welcome to chapter two of Bleeding Hearts!

Harhas: What a gruesome title…. I LOVE IT!

Diane: ((dies))

Leeza: liar.

Diane: Yes, I LIVE! HUZZAH! ((Sparkle))

Yuki: This fic is unusually serious for you, Sah-chan.

Sahrah: I couldn't help it. I fell in love with my brilliance at such a marvelous dream such as this one. ((sigh)) But if you're bored, I could call your brother…. ((evil grin))

Yuki: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Leeza: does the word 'imbecilic' come to mind, Yuki?

Yuki: About Diane? Definitely.

Sahrah and Harhas: alas. Time to wake up Kagome-san.

Leeza: TEH CHAPTER BUTTON! ((Presses))

Chapter 2: Escape

Kagome vaguely heard Inu Yasha shout, "KAGOME!" before she passed out. When she woke up, she was in a dark room. She was tied to a chair, but luckily the dagger was still safely in her kimono pocket.

"Hehehe… so sleeping beauty awakens…" laughed a female voice. Out of the shadows stepped Kikyo. "YOU BITCH!" screamed Kagome. Kikyo just laughed. "You're only allowed to ask five questions. At least, I'll only answer five. But in return, I will ask five of my own."

"Fine! Question one, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?"

"Figures you'd ask that. Ok then, my father Naraku came up with a brilliant plan to control everything, at the same time getting me what I want. My question to you is this: What is Prince Inu Yasha's favorite food?"

That was indeed a stupid, pointless question. "… Ramen… my turn, witch! What was the plan?"

"Heh… first, we kidnap you. Then I impersonate you, therefore getting what I want, which is the love of Inu Yasha. Then his mother has us married, and then I give him all my power. Inu Yasha then would become my lover, but my father would have all the power. Then we force Inu Yasha to kill you. My question is," Kikyo sighed, "Why does Inu Yasha love you so much?"

_This is quite a question, _thought Kagome. '_I don't know why he loves me, he just… does._ Then Kagome remembered what he had told her. "He told me that he loves me because I'm special. That I'll do whatever I want without caring about what my mother says. That I'll tame any wild horse and ride it every day, that I seem to have the perfect answer to every question. And the most obvious reason, because I love him ten times more. Now my turn. What is Naraku's weakness?"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to be taken aback. "He…. Uh… well, his weakness," stuttered Kikyo uncertainly, "is his crystal necklace. It holds his barrier. My turn. Why do you love Inu Yasha?"

This was a question to kill all other questions. "I love Inu Yasha," said Kagome firmly, "because he is like my light in the dark. He knows secrets about me that would shame my family, and he loves me anyway. He can almost read my mind, as I can read his. He and I can cry and laugh together and… I love him. I really love him."

Kikyo looked almost kind. Then her face turned back into a snarl. Kagome said, "my third question is this: how can I break the barrier?"

Kikyo howled with laughter. "My fathers barrier can be broken by one thing- a pure emotion. I truly don't know what that means, but-" Kikyo choked on her giggling "- But breaking it is next to impossible! My third question- what is _your _weakness?"

Kagome stared at her almost twin. "My weakness… I don't know, Kikyo. Give me a minute to think of my question. Ask your fourth one."

Kikyo smirked. "Fine then. My question… do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes. A brother named Sota. I have my fourth question. Where am I?""You are in Asagiri Island. My father's base. Question five- How shall I torture you until we kill you?"

Kagome grinned at this. She had managed to get the dagger out of her pocket. The rope had been cut away with ease, and she would be able to jump up. "I will answer that with another question. How are you going to torture me if I'm not here?"

"Wha-" started Kikyo, bus she was cut off with a kick in the face. Kagome skillfully whirled Kikyo around in a circle, pushed her into the chair and tied her with the ropes. "So long, Kikyo," whistled Kagome as she pulled the ring of keys away from Kikyo.

She easily unlocked the door and closed it behind her, then coming face to face with Naraku. "Oh, hello father," she said airily.

"Did you get the information you needed, daughter?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "I'll be going to the mainland now. To put the plan into action."

"Of course, Kikyo," said Naraku as he walked away.

"Loser," Kagome murmured under her breath. She walked out to the yard to see she was in a castle. "CAUGHT YA!" laughed a young male voice as someone grabbed Kagome's waist. "HEY!" she screamed as she looked into the face of yet another person. This person had pointy ears, a ponytail, and a wolf tail.

"Kikyo, you're my hostage!" he crooned as he yanked her towards a large boat.

"I'M NOT KIKYO!" Kagome shouted as the boat sped away.

"Heh, riiiiiiiight. Then who are ya?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi. Betrothed to the prince Inu Yasha."

The other wolf demons shook with laughter. "Prove it," ordered the man who had captured her.

Silently, Kagome whisked out the dagger. The wolf demons gasped. "It's true!" exclaimed one of the,

Kagome's captor stepped forward and bowed. "Hey there. My name is Koga. I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe." He looked up and winked.

_Ugh… is he… flirting… with me? _Thought Kagome as she curtsied.

"Y'know," said Koga, "when they find out you escaped, there'll be a price on yer head."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know. Willing to help me?"

Koga considered this. "Tell 'ya what. We'll help you… if you be my bride!"

"HELL NO!" Kagome shouted.

Koga glared at her. "Listen, Kagome. We're in the middle of the ocean, and you've got nowhere to go unless you agree to marry me!"

"I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!" shouted Kagome, "NEVER EVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"WENCH!" screamed Koga angrily. He tried to calm himself down. When he was calm, he said, "Well then, you're our captive."

"Rather do that any day!" spat Kagome as the other wolf demons carried her away.

After a few hours of sailing, Kagome opened her eyes. The guards had fallen asleep, but she stayed still. She sensed trouble…

Soon, Koga's steps were heard on the deck. She pretended to be asleep. The upper hatch opened, and Koga dropped in. Still she pretended to sleep.

Koga reached out and touched her face possessively. Unexpectedly, he tied her hands behind her back and knocked her down.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, "I was sleeping!"

Koga just glared. "What? What do you want from me?" she whined.

"… I don't want anything _from_ you, Kagome."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I want you."

This was a very bad pickup line used commonly among servants. Kagome had heard it before. "Yeah, well, take a ticket."

Koga hovered over her with lust in is eyes. Then Kagome understood what he was planning on doing. "Dammit," she hissed under her breath. Kagome started thrashing her legs, but then Koga grabbed her ankles.

_Damn… he's got a strong grip…! I… can't… move!_ He shouted mentally.

Koga's lips found hers and silenced her. She continued to fight him. "Yeah, keep thrashin' Kagome, that just makes me want you more," Koga whispered as he ran his free hand along her shoulders.

Koga forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. Kagome bit him hard. "OW!" he moaned into her mouth. His free hand was now attempting to pull off her kimono, which is sadly quite easy to remove.

Her thrashing was in vain, Koga managed to get the kimono off of the top part of her body. His fingers caressed every inch they could touch, causing Kagome to scream.

_INU YASHA! _She mentally screamed. _HELP ME! _

Koga was now completely on top of Kagome's tiny body, making it impossible to move. Her teeth finally drew blood against his tongue, but he ignored it.

Koga's stopped momentarily only to bind Kagome's ankles and get the rest of her kimono off, leaving her in her under dress. He pulled his own shirt off and smirked. Once again forcing his tongue into her mouth, Koga pulled her up and pressed her against the wall.

He ran his fingers along her jaw line and down her slender body. Kagome knew that she could not win. She needed some form of help.

Koga wouldn't stop, that was clear. Kagome could not stop him, which was also clear.

"IT IS MY SUGGESTION THAT YOU STOP MOLESTING THAT YOUNG LADY!" snapped a voice. Kagome fell to the floor only barely remembering to grab her dagger.

"Miss, are you ok?" asked a female voice. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see a girl about her age. "Huh? Oh…. I guess…" Kagome sighed.

"Well good. My name is Sango. I'm a Demonslayer. And you are…?"

Chapter End

Sahrah: Ooh. Fear my suspenseful tactics.

Harhas: ((fears))

Yuki: At least we know Sango-san has a part.

Diane: SHE'S DANGEROUS! AWESOME!

Leeza and Harhas: Like Hell.

Sahrah: ((looks up from computer)) oh look, it's my sister and her friend! And today is my sister's birthday! (today is May 31, 2005)

Harhas: YAY! THEN LET'S TORTURE, ER, THROW HER A PARTY!

Sahrah and Yuki: … how about not?

Harhas: fine then. BUT NOW IT'S ANSWER REVIEW TIME!

Sahrah: nyah.. only three…

Candy kisses1 

Sahrah: well of _course_ it is awesome! Thank you for your words of praiseness!

Ioke 

Sahrah: I can't wait for you to read the next chapter either!

Snow Leopard 

Sahrah: Soon enough for you?

Sahrah: ok, now review before I disintegrate your bodies and give your souls to my pet mouse.

Harhas: ok, this is Harhas, Diane, Leeza, and-

Sahrah: -Great Evil Authoress Sahrah Marmlade, signing off!


	3. Truth Be Told

Sahrah: So you have returned! We're having a party!

Leeza: To celebrate…. Err…

Diane: Yeah, what ARE we celebrating?

Sahrah: um… nothing… we're just having fun!

Harhas: Yay! ((hears doorbell)) PIZZA!

Yuki: This fic is still scary…

Sahrah and Harhas: Like Hell.

Yuki: Your dreams are incredibly WEIRD, Sah-chan.

Sahrah: Well duh. Time to start the chapter!

Leeza: BUTTON TIME!

Chapter 3: Truth Be Told

"I'm Sango, the Demonslayer. And you are...?" said the woman.

Kagome was about to say her name, but thought otherwise. If anyone knew her name, it would be trouble. "My name is Akane," she lied.

"Nice to meet you, Akane! This is my cat, Keelala," smiled Sango, gesturing a small kitten.

Kagome instantly felt a pang of guilt for lying to the person who had saved her. But still she said nothing. "Right, well, could you maybe help me get to the Royal Palace?" asked Kagome.

"Hm… I'm kind of headed in the opposite direction… I'll tell you what," said Sango, "If you come with my on my business, then I'll take you to the Palace. My business will only take about a day or two."

Kagome, seeing no other option, agreed. "Thank you so much, Sango!"

Sango smiled back. "But I have a question," said Sango. "What were you doing with all of those wolf demons?"

Kagome considered this. What _had_ she been doing with them? "Well," Kagome muttered, "They mistook me for a woman named Kikyo, and-"

"HOLD IT!" shouted Sango. "DID YOU SAY KIKYO?"

"Yes… I did."

"Naraku's child?"

"Yes. Anyway, they thought I was her, kidnapped me, and when Koga found out that I wasn't Kikyo, he realized that Naraku would be after me, so he gave me two options, imprisonment or marriage. I told him I'd rather die than marry him. He got mad and when he figured I was asleep, he… tried to…"

"Then I came," offered Sango.

"Yes. Then you came," agreed Kagome.

"Well in that case… that's very fortunate that Keelala sensed you, or else you'd have been… err… yeah."

Kagome nodded. "So... where are we?" she asked.

"We are currently in Asagiri Town. You can get a boat from here to the island."

"Oh."

Kagome, who loved to talk, hated awkward silences. "So uh, if you don't mind me asking, Sango, what business do you have?"

"Well," sighed Sango, "I'm delivering some food to this town called Kasasagi Town. The fields have… all dried up, thanks to Naraku. There is little food, so I'm delivering some to the town hall."

Kagome smiled. "That's a nice thing to do, Sango."

"Thank you, Akane," grinned Sango.

"TRICKED!" roared Naraku angrily, "THAT WENCH TRICKED ME!" Naraku was swiping at everything within reach, knocking books and spyglasses off of the table.

"Father," said Kikyo, "Why don't you send soldiers after her?"

"Daughter, it isn't that simple," snapped Naraku. "If someone she knows sees her, then our plan will be foiled! And it doesn't help that she's been kidnapped by the wolf demons!"

"Hm… then let's use the Sacred Song to see her!" exclaimed Kikyo. Naraku stared at her. "Brilliant!" he hissed. "Absolutely BRILLIANT!"

"Thank you," gushed Kikyo. "Now- _seika sunawachi rairin kara mai kokoro fuyo touhou za ryoku miru za ichi warawa sachi tame shoken- KAGOME HIGURASHI! _

(A/N: This translates into 'Sacred Song coming from my heart, grant me the power to see who I wish to view')

Soon, an orb of power grew, showing Kagome riding on an enlarged Keelala's back with Sango.

"Hehehe," laughed Naraku. "There she is."

"Who would have thought that little Keelala could get so big!" giggled Kagome from up in the air.

"Dunno!" smiled Sango, "But it sure is helpful!"

Shortly, the threesome arrived in Kasasagi Town. Little children swarmed to the once again adorable Keelala, and Sango and Kagome headed towards the Town Hall. An elderly lady greeted them.

"Priestess Kaede," greeted Sango, handing the woman a parcel.

"Miss Sango, thank you once more for your kindness. And who is your friend?" Kaede asked with a warm smile.

"Ah! This is Akane. I saved her from the wolf demons," said Sango.

"Ah! How very fortunate that Miss Sango was there," commented Kaede.

"Yes," smiled Kagome.

"Will the two of you be staying for dinner?" asked Kaede.

"Um… well," said Sango, "I _am_ hungry, but I promised Akane that we would go as soon as the task was done."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, I'm sure that one night will make no difference!"

" 'Oh, I'm sure that one night will make no difference!'" mimicked Kikyo nastily. "Bah, that bitch annoys me! Humph!"

"Hush, daughter," scolded Naraku. "Tonight you will be found by Inu Yasha… so get yourself looking like that wench…"

Kagome and Sango ate merrily. The entire town was eating at a big hall, and it was as much fun as a family reunion. Children were running to and fro, playing with toys of all shapes and sizes.

Eventually, Kaede stood up. " Excuse me," Kaede said loudly, "But we must thank Miss Sango and Akane for this fine meal!"

All the townsfolk cheered. Sango blushed slightly and smiled at them.

Everyone was about to continue eating, when demons smashed through the hall's windows.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" they screeched, "KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

People were screaming, and some bloody from the broken glass. The roof was blown away to reveal a black sky and red lightning.

"WHO IS KAGOME?" shouted Kaede. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI! LEAVE THESE PEOPLE ALONE, DEMONS!"

Chapter End.

Sahrah: Well? What do you think?

Harhas: MOST EXCELLENT!

Diane: FANTABULOUS!

Leeza: AMAZING!

Yuki: It was wonderful!

Sahrah: WELL, THAN ENOUGH SAID! REVIEW TIME!

Harhas: Wait a minute, what reviews?

Sahrah: ((twitch)) Excuse me?

Yuki: Uh-oh…

Harhas: Sah-chan, we didn't GET any reviews for the last chapter!

Sahrah: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Leeza, Harhas, and Diane: ((hides))

Yuki: ((Holds Sahrah back so she doesn't destroy other people))

Sahrah: ARGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHYOUFRICKINGIDIOTSYOU DIDN'TGIVEMEANYREVIEWSSONOWSOMEONEWILLPAYVERYDEARLYWITHTHEIRLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!

Diane: O-OH NO, SAHRAH-SENSEI IS VERY ANGRY!

Harhas: PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEW! We're signing off, SAVE YOURSELVES!


	4. Inu Yasha's Point of View

Sahrah: Wow, already we're on chapter 4…

Leeza: LESS TALKY! MORE WRITEY!

Everyone: YEAH!

Sahrah: fine then.

Chapter 4: Inu Yasha's Point of View

After Kagome was kidnapped, Inu Yasha became listless and broken. The night he had proposed, she had disappeared. Damn that Naraku! Damn him to Hell!

"PRINCE INU YASHA!" shouted a guard two days later, "LADY KAGOME HAS BEEN FOUND!"

Inu Yasha seemed to come back to life. He wasted no time in lifting his beloved off the ground and hugging her.

"Kagome…" he sighed. "Prince Inu Yasha…" she sighed back.

Wait a second. Kagome _never_ called Inu Yasha 'Prince' ever. Something was up. "You're not Kagome," he whispered. The imposter looked at him with eyes that clearly said, 'I'm pretending that you hurt my feelings.'

"But your majesty, what do you mean? Of course I am Kagome. Your favorite food is Ramen, I have a brother named Sota, and I love you."

Inu Yasha glared at the imposter. "Kikyo," he snarled, "you bitch!"

Queen Izayoi stepped forward and whispered to Inu Yasha, "You're getting married tomorrow, Inu Yasha! Your bride has come home!"

"Mother, that is not-"

"Now, now, Inu Yasha, come. We must prepare everything!" smiled Izayoi.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER!" yelled Inu Yasha. "THAT'S NOT KA- LADY KAGOME!"

Izayoi stared at her son as if he had three heads and one mouth. "That is ridiculous, Inu Yasha! You are getting married tomorrow afternoon. End of story."

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed a small boy. "SAVE ME!"

Kagome whipped out her dagger and slew the attacking demon. She scooped up the child and threw herself under the giant overturned table.

"Quick, everyone, into the sewage! HURRY!" shouted Kaede as she yanked open a hatch door with amazing strength.

Everyone leaped in and when everyone was safe, Kaede pulled it shut.

Kikyo was being dressed in beautiful robes of white. She admired her rings that had been copied perfectly. She was about to become a princess; married to the man she loved. Although he did not love her in return, it mattered not.

At the same time, Inu Yasha was running away. He had locked the dressing servants out of his bedroom and was carefully climbing down the tower. Landing face to face with Seshomaru.

"Oh, err, hello brother," Inu Yasha stuttered. Seshomaru eyed him carefully. "What are you doing, Inu Yasha?"

"Running away."

"From the woman you love?"

"That is _not_ Kagome. You know that."

"I know, yes. That is the woman Kikyo."

"THANK YOU!" Inu Yasha exclaimed in an exasperated tone. Seshomaru nodded. "So what're you going to do now?"

"uh…… find Kagome?" Inu Yasha guessed.

"INU YASHA!" came his mothers scream.

"Oh damn!" cried Inu Yasha as his mother grabbed him.

**Chapter End**

Harhas: oooh… suspense…

Sahrah: oooh… no reviews…

Yuki: And you're not having an outburst?

Leeza: And you're surprisingly calm about this, Sah-chan-sensei.

Diane: Yeah.

Sahrah: of course I'm calm! Hello out there, reviewers! ((Holds up a shiny red ribbon)) See the shiny ribbon? Do you _like _my shiny ribbon? Yes? WELL THE SHINY RIBBON IS GOING AROUND YOUR NECKS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, DAMNIT! I-censored

Diane: OH NO, SHE LOST HER TEMPER!

Harhas: UH-OH!

Leeza: Anyone for evasive action, say I

Yuki: I

Diane: I

Harhas: I

Leeza: I-yam getting the HELL OUTTA HERE! ADIOS, AMIGOS AND AMIGAS!

Sahrah: ((angry rampage))

((Everyone else takes shelter in the closet of magic-ness))

Harhgas (whispering): Ok, this is everyone signing off…

Sahrah: INCLUDING ONE PISSED OF AUTHORESS! SAHRAH MARMLADE SIGHING OFF, AND IT'S GONNA BE YOUR _HEAD _OFF NEXT IF YOU FAIL ME MUCH LONGER!


	5. Who Are You?

Sahrah: Well, now I'm finally calm. And I got a review.

Yuki: that's always good.

Harhas and Diane: Yup, yup!

Leeza: ((pushes button))

Chapter 5: Who Are You?

Kagome huddled in the sewer chamber, still holding the child. "Hey, let go of me!" he exclaimed, wiggling away.

"Sorry…" Kagome said dreamily.

_How could this have happened? Because of me, this place… is in… so much danger._

"Well…" said the child thoughtfully, "you _did _just save my life… What's your name, lady? Kigame or something?"

Kagome smiled sadly and said, "My name is Kagome. Lady Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?"

The boy smiled broadly. "I am Shippo, the Fox Demon!" he exclaimed. "Are you _the _Kagome Higurashi?"  
Kagome was bewildered. Since when was her name well known?

Shippo seemed to understand her surprise. "The royal prince, His Majesty Inu Yasha sent out a search nationwide. It was a search for his betrothed, the Lady Kagome Higurashi. There was something about an imposter, too…" Shippo trailed off.

Then Kagome sat bolt upright. _Kikyo!_ Kagome realized suddenly.

"Oh, hello Priestess Kaede, hello Lady Sango" Shippo said randomly. Kagome whirled to see the wrinkled face of the elderly woman with an eye patch and the young Demonslayer with the long raven hair.

"So you are the betrothed of the Prince?" exclaimed Sango. "Well why the hell didn't you _tell_ me? I'd have taken you to the prince, pronto!"

Kagome blushed. "I... well… thought it would have made me a liability to you, Sango…"

Sango rolled her eyes and half shouted, "WELL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RIGHT NOW? QUIT STANDING AROUND, THE PRINCE IS GETTING MARRIED TO AN IMPOSTER RIGHT NOW!"

Kaede stepped forward and said, "Lady Kagome… an honor to meet you, future queen."

"I just have one question," murmured Kagome.

"And what is that, my dear?"

"What did Inu Yasha say? In his search?"

"Prince Inu Yasha," said Kaede, "said that his beloved betrothed, Lady Kagome was missing, and that he would pay any price if she would only come home. Someone is impostering Kagome, and this is a message for her: Kaji wants her to come home, too."

Kagome laughed for the first time in two days. Only Inu Yasha would make up a word like 'impostering' and it would still seem like a real word.

Sango poked her head into the room. "Well, Kagome, if we hurry we'll crash this wedding!" Shippo was at her heels.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, "good luck!"

"YEAH! GOOD LUCK!" "Good fortune to you." "Go get 'em!" came the mixed cries of the townsfolk of Kasasagi Town.

Kagome grinned. "You too, everyone!"

* * *

Inu Yasha stared out the window. _The wedding is tomorrow…_ he thought to himself.

Kaji was thrashing down below as Kikyo attempted to run her cold fingers through his crimson mane. He shook his head. "Kagome…" he whispered. "I love you."

Chapter 5 End

Sahrah: Ta-da! Excellence, no?

Harhas: It was amazing!

Yuki: Yes, it really was.

Sahrah: and now… drum roll….

Leeza and Diane: ((drum roll on Sahrah's desk))

Sahrah: I HAVE A REVIEW! MUCHOS GRACIAS, LONE REVIEWER! But sadly, due to unfair new rules of I am not allowed to say anything other than, 'Thanks for the review, Aranthi ()' and oh my goodness, that's beyond unfair.

Harhas: NO FAIR! NO FAIR! Ask Sah-chan for the petition if you feel the need to sign it.

Diane: Fight the unfairness! Fight "The Man"!

Leeza: Whatever that means...

Sahrah: Yes, well!

Harhas: Uhuh, this is Harhas Edalmram, Leeza the Bazooka, Diane, Yuki Sohma and-

Sahrah: Great Evil Authoress Sahrah Marmlade, signing off!


	6. Sunset and Sunrise

Sahrah: Wow. Chapter 6 and I went from no reviews to one frightening reviewer….

Everyone: So odd…

Leeza: ((pushes chapter button))

Chapter 6: Sunset and Sunrise

Keelala strode through the sunset in a fiery blaze. Sango and Kagome hung on as the fire cat sped across the pink and red sky.

"Kagome!" shouted Sango through the rush of air, "we can't get there today! We'll have to stop!"

"Ok then, I can see a clearing down there!" Kagome yelled back.

Sango nodded. "Keelala, down!" With a friendly roar, Keelala dove towards the clearing. Diving rather quickly, Sango in the front slipped her hands firmly into Keelala's silky fur. Kagome put her arms around Sango's waist and turned her head away from the rush of wind.

When all three of them had all of their feet firmly on the ground, Kagome could hear a familiar voice. "WIND TUNNEL!" it screamed as a _whooooooosh_ was heard. "Miroku!" Kagome shouted. Suddenly, the _whooooooosh_ stopped.

Kagome, with no explanation to Sango, ran towards where she had heard Miroku's voice. Her childhood friend (and Inu Yasha's) stood pulling the blessed beads onto his wrist.

Miroku looked up. "K-Kagome?"

"MIROKU!" Kagome shouted as she threw herself into his arms. Sango came up behind her.

Miroku let go of Kagome as he eyed Sango. "Kagome, who is this?" he asked.

"Ah, this is Sango, the Demonslayer. She's been helping me."

Mirkou smiled warmly. "pleased to meet you," he said pleasantly.

Sango blushed lightly and held out her hand. "Th-the pleasure's all mine."

Miroku and Sango shook hands and Kagome said, "Miroku, what were you doing out _here?_"

"Looking for you, of course! What else? Seshomaru is around here too, and-"

"Is Inu Yasha here too?"

"No, his mother's put him under lock-down. He knows about Kikyo, but his mother just thinks he's getting cold feet. She's forcing Inu Yasha to marry Kikyo because she thinks Kikyo is _you!_"

Kagome's eyes widened. "But, Inu Yasha isn't falling for it, is he?"

Miroku shook his head no. "Kaji isn't falling for it, either."

Kagome thought of her fiery chestnut stallion. His eyes would roll and his body would shake if someone tried to touch him. Instantly, Kagome's eyes started to tear up.

"Kagome, don't cry!" exclaimed Sango. "We'll get there in time! Don't worry!"

"Yes," agreed Miroku. "But for now, we'll need to make camp and find Seshomaru."

"No need."

Kagome and Sango turned to see the older royal prince standing there, with his pointy ears and claws and dangerous golden eyes that threatened anyone who would dare to cross him.

"Seshomaru!" exclaimed Miroku and Kagome. Sango bowed lightly before the prince. Seshomaru nodded.

"Kikyo almost got herself trampled by your horse, Kagome," Seshomaru stated. His eyes twinkled and his straight-as-a-line mouth curved at the edges into an easy smile.

"Seshomaru…" said Kagome. "The wedding is tomorrow morning, yes?"

Seshomaru nodded. "But we can't go back tonight, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "We'll have to make camp," declared Sango for the third time that day.

Soon, the four young people were sitting around a fire, warming themselves under the stars. Miroku and Sango were talking, and Kagome had fallen asleep, holding Keelala. Seshomaru just sat there, staring at the abyss of the night sky.

_Brother,_ he thought to himself, _I'll get her to you as soon as possible. I promise, Hold the wedding as long as you can… or her heart will surely break…_

End of Chapter 6

Sahrah: oh, Aranthi, my cliffhangers will not die… and you can't make them, nyah nyah!

Harhas: And the reason it was "Three whole days" was a vile an vicious place that holds Sah-chan-sensei captive 5 days a week!

Evereyone: ((groans)) SCHOOL!

Diane: Goodness, it's depressing…

Yuki: hopefully you won't get any detentions, though….

Sahrah: yeah.

Harhas: Well, Aranthi, here is your update! This is Harhas Edalmram. Leeza the Bazooka, Diane the Psycho Human, Yuki Sohma…

Sahrah: AND GREAT EVIL AUTHORESS SAHRAH MARMLADE, SIGNING OFF!


	7. Cursed and Blessed at the Same Time

Sahrah: Yay, I'm so very close to finishing the story!

Harhas: WE DON'T WANT IT TO END!

Leeza and Diane: YEAH!

Sahrah: W-well, if people want me to, I'll make a sequel….

Leeza: ((pushes chapter button))

Chapter 7: Cursed and Blessed at the Same Time

Kagome dreamed that night of many things. In her dream, she soared through the sky on Keelala with Sango…. _She leaped off and fell through the darkness. She passed the wolf demons and the people of Kasasagi Town, Shippo and Kaede, her parents and Sota, and Kaji. She passed by Miroku and Seshomaru, the royal family and Naraku and Kikyo. As her feet lightly touched the ground, she ran shouting, "Inu Yasha!" _

_And there he stood, facing away from her. She tapped him on the shoulder and turned around. His eyes widened as he whispered, "Kagome?" Kagome nodded at him as he hugged her tightly. He kissed her and hugged her, saying her name over and over._

_Suddenly, a force yanked Kagome away from Inu Yasha. As she drifted away, Inu Yasha started running towards Kagome. "KAGOME!" he screamed. "INU YASHA!" she screamed back. His eyes filled with horror as he froze. Then, Kagome froze, too. Only inches apart, they were frozen in time, unable to move…_

Inu Yasha woke up sweating. "Kagome…!" he whispered. His heart was racing, and he was panting. He closed his eyes and panted some more. Then he felt it. The icy cold presence of Kikyo, identical to Kagome in every way except for her heart and soul, was in the room.

"Kikyo…" he spat angrily as he looked wildly around the room, seeking her out. "KIKYO, YOU BITCH, SHOW YOURSELF!"

She laughed lightly, stepping out of the shadows in the corner. She was dressed only in a black under-dress, carrying something in her palm.

"Get out of here, before I kill you." He snarled, edging towards his sword, the Tesusaiga. Kikyo laughed again.

"Kill me? Ha. Funny." Kikyo spoke in a cold, seductive voice.

"What the hell are you even doing in here, you bitch?" he hissed. Kikyo didn't answer as she edged towards the bed, still clutching something in her hand. Kikyo shook her head. "Ah, Prince Inu Yasha. You amuse me and captivate me to no end. However, being as you are now, it will not do, I'm afraid…"

She ten opened her hand to reveal a pile of sweetly scented spices and blew on them in Inu Yasha's direction. They glittered and sparkled in the air, winking and fluttering. Landing lightly on Inu Yasha's face, he breathed some of them in, instantly feeling groggy and tired.

"Now, my beloved Inu Yasha…" Kikyo whispered, "I am the one you love. You believe me to be Kagome Higurashi, and the only way to break this spell is to see the real Kagome, which will never happen, because my father has already disposed of her."

Inu Yasha nodded obediently, and went back to sleep. Kikyo gave him a peck on the lips, smiled seductively, and strolled out.

Kagome also woke with a start, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Off in the distance, the sun was beginning to rise. Which meant that it was time to go.

"Sango!" she whispered, poking the Demonslayer deftly. "Wake up! Miroku, you too. Up."

Seshomaru had been standing watch all night, still standing as he stared into the sunrise. He turned to face Kagome. "Bad news, Kagome. Can you take it?"

Kagome nodded, wondering what he was talking about.

"Kikyo has put a spell on my brother, and he now believes her to be you. But there is hope. If he sees you, the real you, the spell will break."

Kagome sat there in shock as Sango woke up and groaned. Miroku, who could wake up easily if need be, patted Kagome on the back.

"Huh? What going on?" mumbled Sango groggily. Miroku turned to her.

"Kikyo has put a spell on Inu Yasha so that he thinks he is Kagome. If Inu Yasha were to see Kagome, however, the spell would break."

Sango gasped, now fully awake, and said, "C'mon, let's go stop this wedding!"

In no time, Sango and Miroku were riding on Keelala, and Kagome rode on Seshomaru's back, since he was faster. At breakneck speed, Miroku hugged Sango's waist. Kagome set her face with determination.

Inu Yasha had woken up with his eyes glazed over and his mouth open slightly. But at he sight of Kikyo, he returned to seemingly normal. Dressed in royal robes of red, Inu Yasha was anxiously awaiting for Kikyo's arrival.

Kikyo, dressed in a white silken kimono, emerged from the dressing room. Inu Yasha extended his arm and they walked towards the alter. Then, Inu Yasha realized that Miroku and his brother were not present. He had asked them to go… and look for… something… what was it?

"Kagome," he said, "what did I send Seshomaru and Miroku to look for? A person… um…."

Kikyo stared at him and said, "I believe that you sent them to… look for… Prince Inu Yasha, it matters not."

_'Prince'? Since when does Kag' call me 'Prince'? Miroku and Seshomaru… I know I sent them to find something important… ah… maybe I sent them to find Naraku…? I can't… I CAN'T REMEMBER!_

"I'm sure it matters very much if I asked them to do something."

"I said it doesn't matter, your highness!"

"… You're hiding something from me…"

Seshomaru, with Kagome on his back, arrived at Kagome's manor.

"Seshomaru," said Kagome, "I thought we were going to the palace!"

"You need to change your clothes, and Kaji is here."

"… Kaji is faster than you, isn't he?"

The royal prince nodded. "That horse has as much fire and spirit as you do, Kagome… I'll see you there. I'll prolong the wedding until you get there."

Kagome nodded and rushed into her empty house. As she neared her front doors, she was stopped by her mother's guards.

"Halt," they said, "No one can enter while the Baroness Higurashi and Lady Higurashi are not home.

"I _am _Lady Higurashi!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Lady Higurashi is at the royal palace."

"I'll prove it," snapped Kagome. "KAJI!" she called loudly. The sound of hooves on the cobblestone was heard as Kagome's stallion surged to a halt beside her. With ease, she mounted Kaji.

"See?"

"...Lady Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"The woman at the palace is an imposter!"

"A… an imposter?"

"YES!" shouted Kagome as she raced past the guards. She raced into her room and changed into a kimono that was much easier to ride and wear. Kagome ran back out, jumped on Kaji's back, and yelled, "HYAH!"

With a proud neigh, Kaji galloped in the direction of the royal palace… and Kagome prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Sahrah: Ta-da!

Harhas: Excellant, see!

Leeza: Yup, it really is a good chapter.

Sahrah: Ok, may I take the time to say that Kaji, Kagome's chestnut stallion, is based off of my horse, Chance.

Diane: But you don't technically own Chance, Sah-chan!

Sahrah: Yeah, but I'm the only one dumb enough to ride him. He breaks things. Human things.

Yuki: 0o

Harhas: Okies, this is Harhas Edalmram, Diane, Leeza the Bazooka, Yuki Sohma, and-

Sahrah: Great Evil Authoress Sahrah Marmlade, signing off!


	8. Not Too Late

Sahrah: Welcome to chapter 8! I—

Harhas: DON'T LET IT END, SAH-CHAN-SENSEI!

Leeza: IT MUST CONTINUE! ANY REVIEWER WHO WOULD LIKE A SEQUEL ONCE THIS IS OVER, SAY SO PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Diane: WE WANT A SEQUEL!

Yuki: …yeah… so, Sahrah-sensei, are you going to tell them?

Sahrah: Ah, yes. Thanks to a wonderfully critical review, it has come to my attention that I messed up on a few things- like the way I spelled 'Keelala.' I did know that it was Kirara… however, since many people haven't seen it spelled that way, I spelled it 'Keelala' so that they wouldn't be confused. And I have been spelling 'Seshomaru' incorrectly. Apparently, it is supposed to be 'Sesshomaru.' Just so you know, unnamed reviewer, you did not anger me- you made me happy that some people care enough to pay that close attention! However, since this story will come to a close shortly, I will be finishing with the spelling. If a sequel is desired…

Yuki: Then Sahrah-san will spell the names correctly in the sequel and in any other new fanfiction.

Harhas: Ok… ok… now it is time to start, right? RIGHT?

Leeza: Yup. ((Pushes chapter button))

Chapter 8: Not Too Late

With incredible speed, Kaji sped through fields, his main and tail flying out behind him in a beautiful rush of pure spirit. His rider, the only one in the world for him, she leaned forward with determination and grace. Anyone watching the horse and rider would have seen the love and power in their teamwork and friendship, and would have seen the fire burning in both hearts. The fire that kept them in tune with each other and the fire in everyone with a heart that bled.

Kaji and Kagome had a bond deeper than that of understandable love. It was the purest of all… the purest emotion you could find in the deepest trenches of any and every living creature.

Kagome's bond with Kaji was the purest emotion fathomable by man, horse, and life.

Surging past all of the carriages headed towards the royal palace, Kagome knew it would be ok. Seshomaru would hold them off- he would be there already. Kagome prayed with all of her soul that it would all work out- it would be ok.

When Seshomaru arrived at the palace, Inu Yasha was waiting outside for him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Looking for your REAL bride," replied Seshomaru.

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. It wouldn't penetrate your think skull."

Inu Yasha glared at his brother. "I sent you to look for someone. Who was it?"

"Lady Kagome Higurashi. Who else?"

Kikyo stared out the window of the alter. Kagome was rapidly approaching on her horse. "THAT BITCH!" she shouted, causing some of the maids to look up in surprise.

Leaping from the window seat, Kikyo ran out to stand between the palace and Kagome.

"Move, Kikyo," ordered Kagome.

"No."

"Yes… or else I'll jump over you."

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen," said a familiar voice from behind. Naraku.

"MOVE!" screamed Kagome. The enraged young woman started her horse toward the vile and disgusting man. His barrier crystal shone brightly, knocking back the horse and rider.

"You can't break through without an unmatched emotion."

Kagome glared at him. He was responsible for all her problems. All her agony. All that was happening.

"I… SAID… MOVE!" She jumped off her horse and ran, Inu Yasha's dagger drawn out. "ARGH!" she screamed, running.

He knocked her back again.

"KAGOME!" it was Miroku and Sango.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The giant demon-killing boomerang bounced off the shield and hit the grass near Kaji's feet.

Naraku grabbed Kagome by the throat. "Now, insolent wench, you will die!"

Kagome struggled against the horrible man's tight grip, but it was pointless. He wasn't letting go.

"Ta-ta, my friend!" crooned Kikyo as she skipped for the alter.

"K…Ka…ji…" whispered Kagome with her remaining breath.

Kagome's brilliant stallion that, in his entire life, had never, ever felt anything but love for Kagome, watched his best friend struggling towards her death.

Kaji bolted, slamming into Naraku, and knocked Kagome to the ground. He whirled, running towards the man again. The barrier shattered like glass as the horse's head made direct contact with the crystal.

But the crystal had stabbed him in the process. He trembled as a drop of blood rolled down his beautiful face. Then, all at once, he fell down.

"KAJI!" Kagome's scream ripped across the field on the east side of the castle. She rushed to the fiery chestnut's side and slowly removed the jagged crystal from his forehead. All of a sudden, with lightning quick reflexes, Kagome stabbed Naraku in the heart with the bloody crystal.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU COME, RUIN MY LIFE, HURT THE INNOCENT, AND KILL TO GET YOUR WAY? HOW DARE YOU BELIEVE TO BE WORTHY OF SUCH DISGUSTING, HORRENDOUS ACTS! YOU ARE SO DESPICABLE, SO UGLY… DIE! DIE, NARAKU! AN ETERNAL EXISTENCE IN HELL AWAITS YOU FOR ETERNITY!"

Kagome watched as he fell to his knees, then, breathing heavily, to the ground. Kagome stabbed Inu Yasha's dagger through his head… and he died.

Kagome started to turn back to Kaji, when Miroku blocked her off. "Kagome, I can heal him! Go to Inu Yasha, before he marries Kikyo!"

Kagome nodded, looked sadly at her trembling horse, and then nodded again. She had to right the wrongs surrounding her.

End of Chapter 8

Sahrah: Ta-da!

Harhas: How come Kaji was able to break the barrier?

Sahrah: Oh ho ho, did you think that it was the pureness of Inu Yasha and Kagome's love that would do it?

Diane: Well, yes…

Leeza: We did.

Sahrah: Tee hee, well… I normally don't name unimportant characters… Kaji is no exception. See, I love horses… and besides. Is there really such a love that is pure? Every love has some kind of intention behind it. It's called reality. Deal with it.

Yuki: well actually… that is ingenious!

Sahrah: Thaaaaank you. Next chapter is that last one, and then chapter 10 will be the epilogue. But if you're interested in a sequel, just say so. Ok, now.

Harhas: This is Harhas Edalmram, Leeza, Diane, Yuki Sohma, and…

Sahrah: Great Evil Authoress Sahrah Marmlade, signing off!


	9. Sunrise

Sahrah: I'M SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAD A HORRIBLE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! I'M SORRY! Ok, this will be the next-to-last chapter. I have a feeling it will be the most spantaculous!

Harhas: that's not a word.

Diane: Neither is treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelpe! Treelpe.

Leeza: Good point.

Yuki: Point? None of you are making a point! Jeez.

Sahrah: Whaterver. I warn you now, there might be some… err… implicit content that is not suitable for children under the age of 14.

Harhas: Even though Sah-chan is only 13.

Sahrah, Leeza, and Diane: STOP MAKING SENSE!

Yuki: And by implicit, you mean sexual content.

Sahrah: I said MIGHT BE not WILL BE! GAWD!

Leeza: Yeah well… it's worth the power.

Diane: Which is very, very cool. CHAPTEH TIME!

Leeza: ((Pushes chapter button))

**Chapter 9: Sunrise**

Kagome took off after her look-alike, Kikyo. She ran with the fury that couldn't be matched by anyone; she was in love.

"Those who are gathered here today to witness the union of…"

Kagome burst into the alter with a terrifying fury, stopping the priest in mid-sentence. Her hair was tangled into a mass of knots, with twigs and leaves in her hair. Dried blood was splattered on her dress and hands, and her face was streaked with tears. She had multiple injuries, and was limping slightly.

She had never been more beautiful in her entire life.

"Kagome!" cried Inu Yasha and Kikyo at the same time. The deviously evil daughter of Naraku was crying in anger and horror, and Inu Yasha was crying in… well, it's difficult to put, really. It was a mixture of joy and surprise, happiness, and love. And, of course, the spell breaking.

At first, Inu Yasha's eyes seemed to become very dull. Then, in one motion, he gave Kikyo one hard shove, and she fell.

Everyone in the alter gasped, and Baroness Tsuki Higurashi rose from her seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "One of these two young women here is an imposter, and the other is my daughter."

"I can explain, then, ma'am."

"The three of us can."

The voices belonged to Sango and Miroku, who walked in behind Kagome, followed by Seshomaru.

The queen stood up. "Then explain."

Miroku stood. "The night of the ball, Lady Kagome was kidnapped by the dark and evil Naraku, and his daughter Kikyo. She then escaped, while at the same time Kikyo impersonated Kagome."

Sango nodded. "I know, because I rescued Kagome."

"Miroku and I found Lady Kagome in the woods yesterday evening," added Seshomaru.

Izayoi considered this. "So, you're saying that the woman who was about to marry my son and rule the land as queen is an evil imposter and not, in fact, the lady Kagome?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes."

"I don't believe you. Produce proof; physical proof. You have NONE. Therefore, YOU are the imposter!" Tsuki pointed angrily at her daughter and a few guards started to trudge towards Kagome.

"I HAVE PROOF!"

Kagome screamed at the crowd of finely dressed aristocrats as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Inu Yasha's dagger.

"She's threatening the royal family?" cried Tsuki in outrage.

"No, my dear friend!" exclaimed Izayoi, "Look at the handle of that dagger! It's the royal crest! She could only have gotten that from Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha is the only one with a dagger that bears our crest!"

Speaking of Inu Yasha, after shoving Kikyo down, was making his way towards Kagome. His spell was broken.

"No!" cried Kikyo in horror. "The plan… it was perfect! Undeniably flawless! You! You should be dead!"

"INU YASHA!" Kagome exclaimed, pushing past the guards, who were standing now without a clue as of what to do, and threw herself into her lover's arms. "Inu Yasha!"

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha whispered, holding her tightly. "Ladies and gentlemen of the royal court! All who are gathered in this holy place! Listen well! The woman I hold in my arms now is none other than the Lady Kagome Higurashi! My beloved maiden and will-be bride. That woman there" –Inu Yasha pointed to Kikyo- "That woman is an imposter! Guards, take that woman to prison!"

The clueless guards, having found an order, acted upon this demand gladly. With a sword at her throat, Kikyo was led away by the imperial soldiers.

"Is it not possible that Prince Inu Yasha is now under a spell?" murmured a few guests.

"Yes… a spell…"

Miroku interrupted the chaos. "We can give you more proof of the lady's authenticity! Lady Kagome Higurashi's horse, the esteemed stallion! He who bears no rider other than the Lady!"

So the people in the alter peeked outside curiously. Kaji was now healed, thanks to Miroku's magic, and Kagome started to walk up to him.

"What if the horse is spelled, as well?" called a woman.

"As proof… Sango! Go and try to touch that horse!" Miroku said.

Sango obliged, and Kaji reared angrily, causing Sango to fall back away from him. Kagome walked forward, with her hand outstretched. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and the horse bowed low. A few gasps emitted from the audience as Kagome mounted, galloped in a circle, and dismounted neatly.

"This is my daughter!" Tsuki exclaimed with her doubt faded into oblivion. "This is definitely Kagome. My child…"

"There is no wedding dress!" Tsuki fretted, walking in circles worriedly.

"Mother-"

"Don't you 'mother' me, young lady! How can there be a proper wedding without a proper dress? And Sango has no gown either…"

Tsuki, Izayoi, Sango, and Kagome were standing outside of the alter.

"Tsuki…" Izayoi said. "We could always postpone the matrimony…"

"But with all those people gathered…"

"I suppose you are right. But where in the world will we get a decent wedding dress so soon?"

"I think I can help," said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Kaede standing on the back of a white horse.

"Priestess Kaede?" Sango's eyes widened. "You… can help?"

"Indeed. Turn around, children."

Sango faced away and her tight body suit became a floor length red ball gown with silver fringes. Her hair tumbled freely around her shoulders and down her back.

And as Kagome turned around, Kaede started making motions in the air with her fingers, weaving around invisible threads. Slowly, Kagome's torn and bloody dress began to glow. It grew longer and wider until it was the shape of a proper wedding gown, the most extravagant ever seen. The sleeves streamed gaily in the wind, and Kagome's tangled hair was tamed into a tight braided bun. The dress stopped glowing, but it was so white that it gave off a glow all it's own.

A silver tiara formed on her head, with a veil flowing from the circlet. Tsuki and Izayoi clapped their hands in joy. The dress was beyond words. Kagome looked like an angel without wings.

"Thank you so much Kae…de…?" When Kagome turned again, Kaede and her white horse were gone.

"…And do _you_, Lady Kagome Higurashi, take his majesty Prince Inu Yasha Taisho, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Kagome spoke clearly.

"And so, anyone who has any reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "I pronounce these two the royal prince and princess, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Time froze as Inu Yasha and Kagome moved towards each other. Very slowly, their lips brushed, and time jolted forward with cheers and cries of happiness.

The grand feast was very grand. And what a feast it was! There was so much laughter and dancing and merriment, littering the castle. Kagome and Inu Yasha seemed to be joined at the hip, dancing until one of them got cramps in the stomach and had to go sit down.

Sango stood against the wall, smiling sadly. "Good for you, Kagome…" she whispered. "You got your love. You've got your happy ending."

Miroku walked up to Sango with a small glass of wine, one in each hand. "Lady Sango, why are you all alone?" He furrowed his brow, confused as to why such a beauty like Sango would be alone.

"Ah… no reason." Sango turned away.

"Here, this is for you," Miroku handed Sango one of the glasses. "I propose a toast to Kagome and Inu Yasha," he said as their glasses _tinked_ together and they took a sip.

Sango shook her head as if to wake herself up and said, "Well, I'd better be going now… I've got to get back to my village."

"Why? Does something important await you there?"

"No… actually… my family died in an attack a few months ago. There's really nothing there…"

"Then why did you say you had to leave?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed. "I just feel so out of place, that's all. I'm not a lady, or a royal, or a priestess. I'm just a demon slayer."

Miroku put down his glass and took Sango's hands in his. "Sango, I don't think you are just a demon slayer. You saved Kagome, brought her back… You are a heroine. And… the way you look, no one would ever notice that you were different than everyone else here. You look _beautiful_."

Sango flushed. "N-no, I…"

"Please, Sango… would you dance with me?" Sango blushed furiously and nodded shyly. "Okay…"

So they danced. Kagome and Inu Yasha, and Sango and Miroku danced joyfully, late into the night. So late, in fact, that Sango and Miroku had to stay the night. They were going to go to an inn, but Inu Yasha and Kagome insisted they stay.

Kagome woke up the next morning facing Inu Yasha's sleeping face. She smiled dreamily, memories of the past night flooding her mind. The kissing. The touching. The passion. The wonderful feeling of being in love.

"Hey, sleepy head," she whispered. Inu Yasha blinked slowly, then opened his eyes.

"Hey," he whispered back. "Say, let's get out of here before the royal hussies spend the day showering us with money and gifts.

"Sounds good to me."

"Hyah!" called Kagome from the back of Kaji. The sun was just peeking over the mountains, and the entire world seemed to be flooded in red, pink, and golden light. The trees slept on, for no one had yet told them it was time to open their sleepy, childlike eyes and greet the dawn.

"It's beautiful…" breathed Kagome from her seat in the grass beside Inu Yasha.

"Yeah. And so is the sunrise," he replied. Kagome giggled and leaned against her husband.

"Promise me, Inu Yasha… we'll be like this… no matter what?"

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like… like a couple of teenagers… madly in love… so in love, we're delusional. So in love… and so happy and free. Promise me that no matter what, we'll still wake up before the sun to sit and watch the sun rise. I want to believe in the future… but I don't want it to change from the bliss I've got now."

Inu Yasha enveloped Kagome in his strong arms and whispered, "I don't promise anything so stupid," he said.

"W-what?" Kagome exclaimed, starting to get upset.

"We'll be like this, but better." Kagome relaxed and giggled.

"For all the days to come, K'gome… we'll be together. And… if we ever get separated again… remember… keep calling out my name. Believe in me. If you keep calling… I'll hear you."

Kagome sighed happily. "And… I'll never give up on me, either. No more giving up. We're married now, as the prince and princess. You might and Seshomaru are going to rule our country, both of you together, one day."

"And you'll be my queen."

"And you'll be my king?"

"I guess… as long as you still call me your knight in shining armor."

"And as long as I'm always the damsel that's almost never in distress."

"Deal," he said.

And for that moment in time, the sun came all the way up over the mountains so far away from that hilltop where the future king and queen sat. And, somewhere in the palace, Miroku was dreaming of Sango. Somewhere else in the same palace, Sango was wistfully remembering the night she had spent dancing with the handsome monk that had been so kind to her. King Taisho and Queen Izayoi slept deeply, happy that their youngest son was happily wed to his beloved. Inu Yasha and Kagome sat staring at the sunrise. As the sun rose, only those few people who sit with their beloveds watching the glowing orb rise could hear the certain sound. The sounds like a chorus of angels, a choir of bluebirds in the tress, a buzzing group of bumble bees among the flowers, a happy group of children at play time, and the quiet, resolute sound of two hearts beating in unison. Kaji nickered quietly into the morning. Kagome's fingers intertwined with Inu Yasha's, and Baroness Tsuki Higurashi turned in her sleep. It was a perfectly normal day. And it was so full of security and warmth.

The sun itself was red, like the deepest rose, the darkest fire, and the most beautiful bleeding heart. It was as beautiful as Kaji, and strong like the promises of days to come.

**End**

Sahrah: Epilogue coming soon!


End file.
